Modern telecommunications technologies enable people to conduct meetings without being physically present at the same location. It has become commonplace for individuals at different locations to use telephone conferencing and/or video communications technologies to conduct business meetings, conference calls, and other forms of interaction. However, existing communication systems used to conduct such meetings typically employ only a speakerphone and perhaps one or more computer-based audio/video platforms. Existing systems do not provide to those participating in such meetings a simulated experience of being in the presence of the other participants.